super teenage vigilanties
by voodootamer90
Summary: characters are my classmates, when high school students have powers they get in trouble with many other people of there school with powers and become the 8 teenage vigilantes. humor, romance, and action.
1. how it began

**First off I'd like to say I don't own misfits and this is based off my class and our group they maybe not the same people but its close enough. Oh and for who is in my class reading this its neiko I'm voodootamer90.**

**if your wondering what misfits is its a British show about trouble makers who have super powers but you guys in my class are high school students with powers some are alies some are enemy's so enjoy the best I can do with the story and the chapters to come enjoy.**

Episode 1: how it began

prove unknown

in the high mount high school of milwaukee in the U.S.A on a dark cloudy day was a boy about 19 in black pants, black shirt, and black leather jacket and gloves with black and white shoes, the boy was tall with purple eyes, black messy hair and skinny.

the boy's name was orion pax, he was a almost lonely guy he didnt like to talk to people alot, he didnt think what people thought of him, and he wasnt afriad to fight if he had to.

orion kinda liked school but hated to be in the same room with the talkitive kids, so he just ignored it.

orion went to class and prepared for the day, he sat at his desk and watched what people are doing.

**flashback**

orion had a secret though he had a power he got it when he was downtown orion was in one of the local bars of Milwaukee about a month ago, watching a bucks game while drinking beer with his fake id card.

orion wasn't a drinker but it was a bucks game and they lose alot so to make it more enjoyable than seeing them score, and when your drunk so you don't care, when you see them fail.

orion looked over to a table where 2 guys were playing cards, and one of the guy's won and the other guy pulled out a gun, he said give me your money everyone.

orion laughed there was only the bartender, him, and the 2 guys.

the guy with the gun, took the other guys money and pointed it at orion.

the guy says give me your money or die asshole.

orion says got nun.

the guy says now or else, he put the gun to his head.

orion ducked his head and grabbed the gun and side kicked him in the gut to the back door.

the guy ran out to the ally.

orion chased after him he knew he shouldnt but he needed justice, orion had no weapons but his 5th degree blackbelt in karate.

the guy with the gun came out from behind a big green dumpster and points the gun at him.

the guy says give me the money kid now or die bitch.

orion looked to his side was a transformer with a wrench on it he grinned, the guy saw this and when Orion went to grabbed it, the guy shot a bullet at the transformer and it exploded and orion was blown back and the electricity shocked his body and he slammed into a dark wall and his body along with the electricity and he absorbed the darkness of the wall. ( not the color the darkness since its night time and there's no light on it.

orion stood up not feeling any pain.

orion says that the best you got.

the guy says you didn't die, what are you, he runs.

orion says you cant escape the darkness of night gives me strength, he charges dark misty energy and shot out 2 pitch black whips that wrapped around the guy and orion pulled him back and says darkness of night is my friend, now justice is served, orion focused and shocked the guy with purple electricity and he slammed him to the ground.

the bartender and the other card guy came to see the ruckus, orion took the money and gave back the man, and orion gave his money for his beer to the bartender along with the bartenders money.

the bartender says na it on the house man, so want me to call 911.

orion says no I got this.

orion picked the guy up and he ran start to the dark wall, and he went through it, he came to a dark world with many cracks for multiple places of darkness, some in houses, schools or even caves, orion found the one to the police station and he came out and put him on the door step, with a note.

orion thought wow that is a power I wished forever that I could have, darkness manipulation is what I will call it, and shadow walk.

orion thought darkness manipulation to energize dark energy and use it for many effects and shadow walk to teleport to any dark area at will.

orion says sounds about right if i tell the guys at school maybe saviyon will think its demon powers that i got from the devil, ha thats what everyone thinks.

orion teleported home in his room, he turned on the news.

on the fox 6 news a news reporter says hello milwaukee breaking news tonight, at one of the local bars of milwaukee there was a gun man taking people's money but one boy stood up and took down the man he dropped the man on the police station the man that brought the gunman to justice is not idetified but eye witness saw the man use powers of somesort and they dubbed him as the shadow rebel.

orion thought shadow rebel ilke that im a rebel and i have shadow powers.

orion looked at the clock it read 10:00pm, he says well im tired better go to bed.

**end of flashback**

orion rememberd that moment when he got the powers the power of the darkness manipulation was powerful and almost like magic.

orion saw a familer face coming toward him it was a white skinned girl with short black spiky hair in a red blazer with jeans in black shoes with a black shirt, she was tall and skinny like orion she was about 18.

the girl says hey orion did you hear that the storm is so dangerous almost all schools are under a code red.

orion says yeah i heard that to slayer this would probobly be the first natural disaster in milwaukee in my life that ive seen.

slayer says sitting next to him the floods are one im sure youve seen.

orion says yeah but i dont call them natural disasters unless they break a dam.

slayer looked to his side to see the group of guys flaming eachother.

slayer says i think the guys flaming eachother are just idiots.

orion says yeah i think they are.

then a crack of thunder was heard from outside and the school shaked violently.

people started running out of the classroom and screaming.

slayer says whats going on.

orion says the storm is destroying the school go we need to get to safty.

slayer went to the down stairs and looked back at orion and said come on we need to go with the others.

orion says no you go i need to help people of the high floor they could be in trouble.

slayer nodded.

orion ran up the 3 flights of stairs and was met with kids on the ground safe.

the english teacher came out, he was a white skinned man tall and skinny in a brown shirt in jeans and black shoes, he says.

orion what are doing here.

orion was about to say something but a panel from the ceiling came down and he dogded it orion says i came to help you need to head down to the basment.

nodded and lead the kids down.

orion was about to follow him when his jackets back collor was taken back and he was thrown to the lockers he looked up to see the top bad kid.

his name was daeshontay he was a tall dark skinned boy about 18 even height with orion with a small black afro like hair in a gray jacket, with black shirt and jeans along with white shoes.

orion says not now daeshontay, there's a storm.

daeshontay says no unless your scared, I heard you and the kid nick say we are idiots, come n you pussy.

orion focused on holding his anger to not let his powers unleash.

orion stood up and says fine.

daeshontay swung a punch to orion's rib cage, but orion moved to his right side avoiding the punch, then stomped on the back side of his leg, knocking him off balance and orion kicking to his side to knock daeshontay to the lockers.

orion was about to spin kick him in the face knocking him out, but daeshontay grabbed his leg in mid kick and slammed him to the ground.

the boys stood up and daeshontay says come on I thought you could do better show me how much of a pussy faget you are.

orion ran up to him and was about to punch him when daeshontay moved to the side and orion punched a power box and broke it and shocked orion causing his powers to surge through the wires throughout the school.

**meanwhile in the basement**

the surge of orion's powers went all around the school, and purple lighting strikes the floors and lockers destroying them, and the kids and teachers holding the heads down protecting themselves were shocked.

**back with orion**

orion looked to see that daeshontay was also shocked and orion felt so much pain he was blown away and was knocked out.


	2. how it began part 2

chapter 2: learning to control the powers

orion prove

orion was in a dark world he assumed he was asleep.

then he smelled smoke and cold air.

orion opened his eyes and sees he was on a stretcher with two firefighters along side him pushing the stretcher to the front of the school.

orion says hey I'm alright.

one of the firefighters let him up and orion looked to the school it was in total flames, many people were safe but wounded.

orion thought oh no I caused this.

orion then looked around slayer was sitting next to one of the trees watching the school her clothes torn and scorched.

orion asked the firefighters if he could go.

the firefighter says yes but be careful that was a bad hit.

orion stood up and went over to slayer, and says hey you alright.

slayer says yeah I got burned though you ok.

orion nodded.

orion then says where's the class.

slayer says safe some went to the hospital, some went home the school is going to be closed for about a week but the school will be safe.

orion says need a ride home.

slayer nodded

orion and slayer went to orion's car it was a black and purple Camaro.

( like bumblebees 2 car form from transformers)

orion drove slayer home, and slayer says im fine but I feel very weird like I taste metal for something.

orion says probably from a effect from the lighting.

salyer says yeah about that I saw it hit everyone to it burnt the floors and lockers, it shocked me to as I touched the lockers.

orion says don't worry im sure it will pass.

then slayer looked at her hands and then she watched as something moved in them, then in a small hole in her hands came out a long stick of metal.

slayer shouted WHAT THE HELL.

orion pulled the car over and examined it.

slayer says what in the fuck how did I get powers.

orion says slayer it was me.

slayer looked at him and says what are you talking about.

orion says I got powers to, he then generated his dark energy to his hands and says I got powers a while ago, then I went to get the kids up on the 3 floor and daeshontya and I were fighting and I punched a power box and my powers are like magic so it shocked you guys and gave you powers.

slayer says that is cool, maybe the whole class got them, I bet Jerome has like super strength or super speed.

orion laughed.

orion says yeah, ok now if we are going to be superheroes I think I should teach you how to use them, I have more experience.

slayer says we will see, how about this we fight and the winner is the teacher.

orion says alright and you might as well beg to lose now.

slayer says as if.

orion drove them to a place where they could fight it was under a big bridge with a river nearby.

orion says alright, whoever hits the water first wins.

slayer nodded.

orion say ready, orion got in a defensive stance.

slayer did as well with his arms growing out 2 sticks of metal, orion says set.

orion says fight.

orion jumped and went straight to kick slayer, but slayer grew out more metal and blocked by putting up her arms like a shield but she did not know that the metal knitted together to form a metal shield, orion was pushed back but he landed strongly, he energized his power and shot out to dark spears and one hit for the wall next to him and orion jumped and leaped to each spear and generated more of his power and blasted a barrage of dark bullets and made slayer block again and orion went behind her and kicked her to the ground.

slayer got up and made more metal and she bent it to form twin axes and she through one of them and landed on orion's leg.

then slayer ran up to him and smacked them with the other axe.

orion hit the wall and he made his power form into a shadow like wolf and the wolf bite into slayer's leg and orion says pay back.

slayer took her axe and slashed the wolf and it disappeared into ashes.

orion says now to end this, **blackout**, he called and slayer watched as the sky darkened to a pitch black sky, then orion was about to use his dark tentacles to slam him to the ground but when orion extended them high, slayer pointed her hands to orion and blasted out a bunch of metal sticks and his tentacles wrapped around the ledges bellow the bridge and orion was pushed back like a swing.

slayer got ready to hit him when he came back by ready with a metal hammer and when orion came swinging, slayer slammed his hammer to orion's chest and he hit the other wall and orion was about to fall to the water when he woke up and he disappeared in a shadowy mist.

slayer says where did he go, she looked around.

orion appeared above him and says hey slayer.

slayer looked up, and saw him with a bunch of dark tentacles wrapped together to form one big one and slayer says as the attack came oh shit.

slayer closed her eyes waiting.

orion did not her him he laughed and retracted his attack, slayer opened her eyes and says what to, chicke..slayer did not finish her sentence because orion gave her a big hard back leg round kick, and slayer was kicked to the water.

orion fell to the ground laughing and says ha you should have seen your fucking face man, ha ha.

slayer poked her head up and says ha ha very funny, orion gave her a hand and says that's how I will teach you and anyone else, I will do this anyone gets hit to the water they win it gives them the chance to use the powers differently.

slayer says yeah like I used axes, hammer, and I blasted metal to, nick asked how did you not get hurt from the axes.

orion says since I got powers I heal fast and we are just invisible but we still feel pain.

slayer says your powers are better to you created a blackout in the sky and not the city and you teleported to.

orion says alright that's enough hyper girl.

orion says hey want to get a beer.

slayer says sorry cant got to go home.

orion says alright see ya.

slayer sys but your my ride.

orion says you did not ask.

orion teleported back to his car and drove away, while slayer took the bus.

later at orion's home in his living room, he was playing watchdogs, he was having a great time being one of the best players on it besides people hacking you, orion was in a five star car chase he was playing with the cops by putting up blockers to crash the cars, and blowing them with his grenade launcher.

orion ran up some flights of stairs to get his character to safety but he then saw there was gas tanks, and there highly explosive, then the police shot the tanks and killed his characters.

orion says CRAP!

orion was about to get on grand theft auto 5 when the power went out, then orion says that's weird I never activated my blackout, or has there been any recent blackouts.

orion waited a few minutes and turned on the news.

the female news reporter says breaking news today, in downtown milwaukee there is a hostege situation in the main bank, and the capters have knocked out any radio comunication for 2 hours the capters want a ransom of 200 thousand dollars.

orion says thats not good, ok then time to fight ill call slayer to.

orion went to his back yard and it was small, but he went to the back of the garage and pressed a button and the ground opened up to revel a elevator.

orion went inside the elevator and it went down and opened up to a big underground base, being a advance enginer he made it all, weapon room, bedroom, training room, breif room, kitchan, and build room, control room.

orion went to the control room, and scanned the city and found the bank and called nick to his house.

slayer came about 30 min later and orion says alright ready to have your first hero job.

slayer says hell yeah, got any armor.

orion says yeah ive been working on it its for you, he presses a button on the wall and it opened to a red striped black armor it had some extra's, with a silver shoulder pad on his right shoulder with spikes on it with built in brace knuckles for the fist, along with a hook to climb or get across the city , it looked like it was skinny as paper.

slayer says huh how do i wear it?

orion says it attaches its self to your clothes to fit the clothes your wearing figure but it gives it color and protection.

the armor leached its self to nick and he says that is cool, what about you?

orion says no need, I made a spell on myself to protect me, except it does not work against missiles, rockets, and other powers.

slayer says then stay away from terrorists.

orion says yeah or the army.

they laugh.

orion says ok now our own cycles, and motor cycles to be exact.

orion took a remote and opened up a small garage and rode out 2 tron like motor cycles, slayer's was black and red stripes, and orion's was black with purple highlights.

orion says they look like the bikes from tron and they act like them, there fast, they are activated with the same stick, and the light that drags behind them, is just effect you wont die.

slayer says cool, which ones mines.

orion says really.

slayer says yeah.

orion says ok, lets go, they got on there bikes and rode down in underground tunnels.

**( hey guys hope you like it, its the first part of it, let me know if you have ideas, and jokes to, also I will give you more funny moments and romance along with action to you just wait, im also thinking of making it a tv series but in story form, I need ideas, also im going to make one of the side stories of this one, into a movie so give ideas, oh and slayer was actually was supose to be my classmate nick he has blonde hair its weird)**


	3. how it began part 3

episode 3: learning to control the powers part 2

orion prove

orion and slayer were racing through the city to the bank.

orion called on slayer on there communicator, and says ok heres the plan, we head to the back of the bank get inside, cut the power and take them out silently.

slayer says got it.

slayer and orion drove to the back undetected, they put up there hoods up and went to the back door and orion used his powers so match the key hole and unlocked it, they crouched through the basement and saw about ten guys in masks with shotguns and asult rifles.

orion says ok i have a idea, here's what we do, pretend your a hired stripper for there boss, and don't let them do anything, just for a min then ill wrap them and hang them, but not die.

slayer says fine but not a second more I don't want them touching me.

orion nodded.

slayer went to the guys and says hey.

orion teleported behind them and tied them up and hung them by the ceiling.

slayer says nice, let me hurt them for a sec for the thoughts I bet they were thinking.

orion watched as slayer made a metal razor sharp finger nail, and she cuts them, by there arms and chest.

orion says ok now that you had your fun lets get the rest.

orion and slayer went out the door and saw the main boss he was enjoying the money, and the hostage women with him, the others had there guns at there heads.

slayers says this will be tricky.

orion says not really, ill use blackout and we will take them out.

slayer says got it.

orion focused and nothing happened.

slayer says what happen?

orion says I don't have enough energy.

slayer says well we cant just let them die, she walks toward them saying hey let them go.

one of the gunman points his gun at her and says stay right there don't move, then the rest of them point there guns.

orion generated dark wolfs and ravens and they attacked the gunman, slayer made a metal sword and cut the arms of the gunman.

then police men came crashing in to fight the army of gunman.

orion jumped out and made a shadow scythe and slashed the gunmen, he stabbed one of them, then sent him flying.

orion was surrounded by 3 gunmen, then a police women shot them in the head she had red hair, with white milk skin and gold eyes, she said hey kid why you and your girlfriend fighting, orion says you don't know me, she is not my girl friend and we have powers.

the women says oh yeah your shadow rebel right, who's your friend.

orion says as he stabs two gunmen with spears, yeah that's me, then he thought luckily she cant see me and slayer, he says her name is metal master, were hero's.

the women says alright im ruby, she said as she shot five men.

slayer made a metal bow and arrows, and shot 10 men, along with there guns to pieces.

orion saw the main boss in a suit with brown hair he went out the back and got in a limo.

orion called to slayer that the boss was getting away.

orion and slayer ran outside while the cops took care of the gunmen, the boss drove in the limo.

slayer says lets get on our bikes.

orion says you go, i need to chase him make sure we dont lose him.

slayer nodded and orion used his magic to grow big twin raven wings on his back, and he chased the boss.

orion chased the limo, he shot a dark chain at the limo, and it hooks to the window.

the boss grabbed a shot gun and shot at orion, orion dodge the shots, but the boss shot the chain and broke it.

then slayer showed up with her bike, she went to its side and made a spike ball, and popped one wheel and the car struggled for a moment but it was still going.

orion landed on top, the boss shot his gun, slayer blasted metal and knocked out the boss, she then popped the other wheels and the limo crashed into a tree.

orion pulled out the two bad guys, and tied them up.

slayer says nice job and high fived him.

orion says the police are coming, we got to go.

slayer says see ya, she jumped on her bike and rode off, orion used his powers to bring his bike and he went home.

**( i know short chapter but i could not think of anything, and the others will come later, i hope you enjoyed it though, review and no flames, and ideas if you want)**


	4. how it began part 4

episode 4: the rize of the super teenage vigilanties

orion's prove

after a week the school was rebuiled and orion was at his apartment alone, he moved out of his moms home a year ago.

his apartment had it all, hd tv, stereo, king size bed, three bedrooms, two bathrooms a couch, full kitchen, big garage, inside pool, work shop, and game room.

orion and slayer had a party with some kids from class, and boy was it a hangover.

orion woke up, and got dressed, then he took out his phone and went to facebook to update his status, he took a selfie of him with the mess in the background.

orion yawned and and looked at the time, he was almost ten minutes late for school.

orion yelled slayer get up man, there's school.

slayer snorted and woke up saying that what we under attack, ha the sky is blue.

Orion looked in her eyes and said are you high.

slayer says high as a fly, ha ha ha.

orion took a pillow and playfully tries suffocate her, she awoke quickly .

Orion says come on.

they both get ready and go to the school by there bikes.

Orion says stop smoking weed.

**( I do not approve of drugs by the way, yet Mariana I think that's how you spell it, does not harm the human body and it can be used for medicine so I do not know why make it illegal)**

slayer says im trying.

Orion muttered not trying hard enough.

they arrived at the school and it was all fixed.

they went to the front door and see one of their friends, zalaina, she was a short caramel skinned girl about 18 with dark purple curly hair, in blue jeans and purple shirt along with a black leather jacket, she had chocolate brown eyes, and was thick, and curvy.

Orion waved to zalaina and says hey zalaina, what's up.

zalaina waved and said hi to them.

slayer says you think that storm was crazy right.

zalaina says yeah it was it shock just about everyone.

slayer and Orion looked at each other and orion says yeah uhh about that, he scratched his head, and says after school, get Jerome, Christiyah, Doris, and bring them to the roof of the school.

zalaina nodded.

**later at 2:45 after school on the roof**

orion, slayer, zalaina took there friends to the roof of the school.

they were one boy and 2 girls.

orion says where's savian.

zalaina says she's with family.

Jerome was a average height teen about 18 with short buzz cut hair, with tan skin, he wears a grey shirt that has a skull on it and grey jeans with grey and white shoes, he has brown eyes and a bit well muscled.

christiyah was a average height teen about 18 with short black hair, she looked a bit blasian, she wears glasses, with brown eyes, she wears a pink shirt with a grey jacket with blue jeans in black shoes, her body was skinny, curvy.

Doris was the same a average height girl with glasses with her black hair in a short pony tail, she wears a purple button shirt and brown pants with pink shoes.

Jerome says why are calling us up here I got to go home and get on gta 5 man.

slayer says its important.

Doris says what is it, governor walker got shot, ha ha.

christiyah says yeah that guy is a douche.

Orion says no, lets show them.

slayer nodded.

Orion created a dark sword and a shadow wolf.

slayer made some metal and turned it to a bow and arrows.

zalaina says u guys have powers?

slayer says yeah from Orion he had powers, and during that storm he punched a power box, sending a magic surge to give everyone powers.

Orion nodded and says even you guys.

zalaina's eyes widened and she screamed.

Doris says what's wrong girl, she put a hand on her shoulder.

zalaina says I see you guys naked.

Jerome says like what you see.

they all gag.

Orion says I think your power is vision, u might have different effects for your vision.

Jerome says I know I have powers, every time im around fire or heat I feel like im energized.

slayer says doris try something, lets see your power.

doris pushed her hand out and nothing happened.

Jerome says maybe she doesn't have powers.

doris says zalaina can u hand me my phone I have to take a pic of there powers.

zalaina stopped in her tracks and her eyes turned black and says yes mistress I will do what you say, she does what she asked.

Orion says ok... I get it your power doris is charm speak, you can persuade people to do anything.

doris says awesome!

christiyah says what's my power, she put her hands up and shot out 2 water spouts, then she says cool im like a water bender from avatar.

Jerome says so Orion your that guy shadow rebel aren't you.

Orion says very clever.

zalaina says so slyer that makes you metal master.

slayer says guilty as charged.

orion says you guys need names to, if your going to be hero's.

Jerome says names blaze.

doris says call me siren.

christiyah says call me Atlantica.

zalaina says call me eagle eye.

slayer says cool, now our team name.

orion says how about the super teenage vigilantes.

they all cheer like there at the super bowl.

doris says savian should be part of the team to.

orion says hey slayer how do you think she react.

slayer says go all crazy.

they laugh.

orion says ok later we will patrol the city, ill make your suits, come to my apartment at 7pm.

they all nod and went home in cars or motorcycles.

**so what you guys think, pretty good so far, let me know for villain ideas, and check out more of my stories, please comment, and no flames please, we are all trying our best with the stories, and ill see you next time for part 2, sorry if its in parts its just how its going to start but later it will be good.**


	5. how it began part 5

orion prove

orion was in his apartment garage, he was wearing same pants and gloves with shoes, but he was wearing a different shirt it had a weird symbol on the heart with no jacket.

orion was now making the bikes for his friends and there suits.

orion was placing the power source of the bikes, which was a uranium, and the bikes did look like the ones from tron but with different colors, Jerome was red, doris was sky blue, christyah's was blue, zalaina's was violet, nick's was silver, orion's was black and purple.

orion wiped the sweat from his head, and says ok, now to put the colors on the suits.

orion typed in his computer to color the suits.

orion went on his iPhone to facebook, he was updating his status, and posting a pic of a cool dark vampire pic with sharp fangs, he then got a message from a person on facebook, it was someone called moonlavender9.

orion grinned and read the message, it said hey I love your pics do you make them your self.

orion texted back some I do, some I found, this one was all me.

moonlavender9 texted back cool, what's your name drakus9.

orion texted names orion what's yours.

moonlavender9 texted my names Luna lavender I know you your from my school in art and music, and s.s

orion texted cool, nice to meet you luna, would you want me to make u your personal pic from me.

luna texted sure.

orion says ok ill make it, and I will meet you in s.s

luna texted ha ha ok, drakus, your a nice guy.

orion read that she logged off.

orion chuckled, then put in his reminders **( you know the app on iphones that can remind you about stuff) **to make a pic.

orion says cool, a girl who loves my pics.

then the alarm in the base went off, and orion turned on the TV the news says breaking news, at the Milwaukee power plant, thugs are holding the city hostage, if we don't give them 90,000$ they will blow up the plant with bombs causing a critical explosion that could destroy the city.

orion says this is not good.

orion sent a text to the team, even savian to come to his apartment.

later in the garage with the team.

savian was a average height teen girl with carmel skin, with dark brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, grey and black shoes, and a dark grey jacket covering her dark blue shirt, her hair black in braids, she had some curves, and a bit muscled.

orion says ok now does anyone have a plan.

slayer says i have one.

jerome says shoot.

slayer says ok we enter the plant and beak in and make them tell us where the bombs are and how to disarm them.

orion says sounds like a good plan, now your suits.

slayer said oh and savian your hero name is gem, since you have crystal powers

they put the suits on they were the same but there bike colors.

orion then said i also made our symbol, we are the 7 super teenage vigilanties, this is our symbol.

the symbol he showed on his phone, it was a silver metal ring with a blue background, it had a blue diamond shape at the bottom with a blue light, and 7 angel wings on one sword.

jerome says that looks cold.

orion then says in celebration of our symbol, i made one modification to the suits, since you guys cant fly i put in angel wings on the back, i dont need them since i can make my own.

the others rode on there bikes to there location.

orion was about to catch up but his phone rang.

orion told the guys that he will catch up.

orion answered hello.

there was a female voice, it says hello shadow rebel.

orion's eyes widened he says who is this.

the female voice says this is ruby the police officer u met.

orion says how did you get this number.

ruby says one of the cameras has your face, and i tracked it to the data base and your name came up, listen i will keep your secret, i destroyd the evidence, i want you and your team to protect the city, and meet me after your mission.

orion says alright,later.

ruby says goodbye orion.

**later at the power plant**

doris and orion were sneaking around the plant to avoid the gunmen, slayer was finding a different way in. ( because they split up)

orion and doris went behind a pile of wood, and orion sees the door to the boss, but it was surrounded by gunmen with shotguns.

Orion says I don't see another way in, so lets break in.

Doris nodded.

orion pulled out twin revolvers with blue tint, he hands her them and says just aim and shoot.

Doris says I know how to shoot, I played GTA 5.

orion pulled out to shadow pistols and leaped above the gunmen and shot a barrage of bullets and killed 4 men.

doris ran up to the door shooting 3 men in the knee and shooting them in the eye.

orion saw three men shooting rifles at him but he back flipped and made a shadow shield and blocked the guns, then aimed his guns and shot one In the ear, then round kicked him and shot him in the back.

the two hero's tied the rest up and went inside, they are face to face with a clear view of a army of men with a school full of guns.

Doris says that's a lot of guns.

Orion activated his communicator and called slayer.

Orion says slayer where are u guys.

Slayer says we are under the ground we can fight these guys.

Orion says yeah but how there's so many?

Jerome says remember we can create our own army's to.

Savian says yeah lets its the best way.

they all agreed.

then to the door to the side of Doris and orion opened and came a gunmen with black hair and tan skin he also had a short sword on his back.

the gunmen says who are you kids?

orion ran up to him and grabbed his gun and threw it to the ground and side kicked him to the wall, then tied him in dark chains.

orion says Doris try using your power, maybe he knows where the bombs are and how to disarm them.

Doris says now you minion where are the bombs.

the gunmen says there in the middle of the city.

orion's eyes widen and says why?

Doris says why and how do we disarm them.

the gunmen says u cant disarm them, a week ago we were going to bomb a school but there was a storm and it shocked our boss and he gained a power to use nuclear energy to blow stuff up and he's going to blow himself up to destroy one of America's great cities.

**( if your not getting it there suicide bombers)**

Doris says how do we stop them?

orion signed and says this is all my fault.

**( HELLO GUYS VOODOOTAMER90 HERE AND YES MORE PARTS BUT ITS FOR A GOOD REASON, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS COMMENT ON MY STORIES, AND HAVE FUN READING THEM, NO FLAMES, AND CHECK OUT MORE OF MY STORIES AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN TE NEXT CHAPTER)**


End file.
